Proposal
by Dalton Warbler
Summary: Brittany is about to propose. Here are the story leading up to the proposal and the proposal itself. G!P Brittany.


**Proposal**

Santana was ready to go home. She was bored and exhausted and just wanted to leave.

She had spent the past ten hours in her office filing paperwork for an upcoming case and re-reading through clauses, making small adjustments for her many clients. She loved being an attorney; it gave her a sense of authority, even in a large city like New York. But most of the work was pretty tedious and tiring and she dreaded the days when she spent her time locked in her office, reading papers. Those were the days when she almost hated being a lawyer and today had been one of those days.

As she was closing up her office on her way out, she took a deep breath and tried to let the calming sense of freedom wash over her. It was almost seven and she had promised Brittany that she would be home by six so she was in a bit of a rush.

"See you later Santana." her intern said as she made her way out.

"Don't forget about the meeting with Hudson tomorrow. I've got high expectations for you Quinn!" Santana yelled over her shoulder as she waved her hand in the air and disappeared own the long hallway, briefcase in hand.

Santana had a lot on her plate and she was easily overstressed. But Quinn seemed to make her life less-hectic and Santana was slowly beginning to trust the woman with more important tasks and responsibilities. For the first time since Santana had started her own practice a couple of years ago, she had found an assistant who didn't drive her completely bonkers. Quinn was smart and trustworthy; she had a prowess that rivaled Santana's and didn't have any quirks that drove the latina insane. Santana simply enjoyed Quinn's company and she was willing to give the woman a chance.

"I won't let you down!" the latina heard Quinn call out behind her as she stepped into the elevator.

Santana had scheduled a meeting with an executive of a corporate company tomorrow and she was finally going to let Quinn take the reigns. She had done work for the particular business before and had pretty much laid out all the important stuff for her intern so she wasn't _really_ worried.Plus she had complete faith in Quinn. And in a few years - who knew - maybe she would make Quinn her partner.

The ride home was surprisingly quiet and peaceful. There weren't nearly as many people out and about and it was nice to be able to drive without running into ridiculous traffic.

She lived a few miles west of her office building in a wealthier neighbourhood. Her apartment was very nice and spacious and the bills were proof of the sky high real estate prices for a half-decent place in the city. But she was making quite a bit of money ow so she really didn't mind. And even though she could manage to pay for all the monthly expenses herself, Brittany still insisted on contributing her portion. Even if it was almost next-to-nothing.

Once she had pulled up to her apartment and parked her car out front she felt a sudden wave of happiness and excitment crash over her. She had momentarily forgotten how much she loved coming home to her girlfriend and the new bubbling sensation coursing through her was a reminder.

She exited her car and left the door open behind her. She put her briefcase into her left hand while her right one smoothed over her blouse, blazer and pencil skirt. She attempted to fix her curly and flowing hair which was surely a comlete mess by now, and she reached behind her to pull out the heels she had discarded in trade of much comfier, but less sexy flats. When she was content she shut the car door behind her and locked it.

As she entered her building and rode the elevator to the top floor she continued to adjust her dishelved clothes and hair.

When she finally reached her apartment she unlocked the doors and proceeded inside setting her stuff down on the table immediately to her left.

She could smell the sweet aromas emanating from the kitchen down the hall. Brittany was making dinner, andd by the smell of it, it was the latina's favorite food. God, she loved her girlfriend.

"Brittany?" Santana called as she continued through her apartment and rounded the corner.

Before she even had time to react, soft lips were crashing into hers and molding themselves in a way only a certain blonde woman could, and warm hands were being placed on her cheeks.

"Mmmmm." Santana mumbled through the kiss, as Brittany's tongue slipped into her own mouth, searching and caressing with every stroke. It was soft and sensusal, and it made Santana's knees a little weak.

"What was that for?" Santana asked as she gasped suddenly when the two of them parted. Brittany rested her forehead to Santana's and giggled at the latina's dazed state.

"Just saying hello." Brittany sang as she bent forward to lay a small kiss to Santana's nose.

Santana's breath hitched and the blonde smiled widely, knowing the effect she had on her girlfriend.

"I missed you today." Brittany explained as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and laid her chin on the latina's shoulder.

"I missed you too Britt." Santana said and turned her head to nuzzle into the blonde's neck.

Once they had separated hesitantly, Brittany smiled again and Santana took the moment to look over the blonde's attire.

Brittany was wearing short cotton short that hugged her ass perfectly and left her long, lean legs completly bare. She had on a grey t-shirt that Santana was pretty sure was hers and was definitely lacking a bra. Her har was tied up in a ponytail that helped accentuate her crystal blue eyes. Even in simle sleep clothes, Brittany was gorgeous.

"I made you dinner. And don't worry, it's not cold. I knew when you said six you actually meant seven." Brittany's eyes had lightened up at Santana's obvious gawking and she secretly loved every second of it. She leaned forward to peck at the latina's lips before turning on her heels and running back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Santana let a huge grin appear on her face as she sighed deeply with contentment. Of course Brittany knew Santana even better than she knew herself.

"I'm gonna go change Britt." the latina called as she started walking down the corridor towards their bedroom. But before she could make it past the kitchen, Brittany was in front of her, blocking the way.

"No." The blonde stopped her.

"Leave your work clothes on." Brittany said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"You look super hot." Brittany admitted, and Santana felt her cheeks heat up and turn crimson red.

She shouldn't be embarrssed: after all, she had been hoping to get this reaction from all the primping she had done on the way up to the apartment. But it didn't matter. Brittany always had this affect on her.

"Oookay." she agreed, nodding her head.

Brittany stared at her with hungry yet familiar eyes and Santana felt a sudden chill cross her skin. She knew that look better than almost every other. She was totally getting laid tonight and heart beat sped up a bit at the realization. To say it had been a while was definite understatement. But either Brittany had been too tired from dance or Santana too busy with work and all the tension had built up until they were like sexually charged teenagers again. Santana just hadn't realized that tonight was going to be her lucky night. Maybe she would have rushed home sooner if she had known.

"Good." Brittany finished before turning back towards the stove and the pasta she was tending to.

Santana stayed where she was, watching the blonde with anxious and seductive eyes. She groaned softly, knowing that she wasn't going to enjoy dinner now because all of her thoughts would be consumed with the possibilites of _afterwards._

But she could always try and convince Brittany to take a small break from making dinner.

"Take off your shoes and come help me San." Brittany called from the kitchen.

Brittany was sneakily grinning with accomplishment. She could tell what was going through the latina's mind by the sudden quiteness. and the oddly heavy air surrounding them. And Brittany didn't want it any other way. She was pulling out all the stops because tonight was important, and she wanted it to be special in every possible way. Starting with Santana's favorite meal: spaghetti.

She hadn't been aware of Santana's approach until comforting armswere wrapping around her waist and hot breaths were felt on her neck. She shuddered at the feeling.

And when greedy hands began sliding down her sides to her ass, groping and feeling she jumped out of the latina's grasp, suddenly aware of how much she had already initiated. She turned in her stance to stare at confused and eager brown eyes.

"No." she scolded, holding up her hands cautioning. As much as she was looking forward to _that_ part of the night, she had worked really hard on planning every litle detail of the evening and _that _was coming _after_ dinner.

She watched as Santana's face grew confused and into a pleading scowl.

"If you're not going to help you can go and sit over there until I'm done." Brittany ordered while pointing to the breakfast nook to the side of the kitchen.

Santan chuckled quietly at Brittany's abrupt authorithy and she simply shook her head at herself. She knew it was a hopless attempt; when Brittany made plans she tended to see them through all the way.

So she placed a quick kiss to Brittany's shoulder before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

A few moments later the blonde was carrying two plates over, stacked high with noodles and sauce. Then she made another trip to bring over salad, bread and red wine. When she finally sat down to join the latina she took a deep breath, exhaled and grinned. Dinner looked perfect.

"This looks amazing baby." Santana acknowledged, before diving into the food. She was starving and spaghetti was her favorite after all.

In between bites of dinner they made casual conversation. Santana told Brittany about work and Quinn and the upcoming case she had entrusted the woman while Brittany told Santana about her latest rehersals for her dance company's upcoming show. It was easy conversation - their usual, everyday ramblings. And it still felt just as comforting and familiar as always.

Brittany poured a couple glasses of their favorite wine half-way through dinner and they took appreciative sips every minute or so smiling adoringly at each other through their glass- Neither of them could help the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction flowing through their bodies, humming and spinning frantically within them. And then there was that charge; that electrifying and buzzing sexual charge that seemed stronger than ever before and it was making it harder and harder for Santana to concentrate on how good her dinner truly was.

"So what's all this for?" Santana finally asked as she scooped up her las forkful of noodles.

Brittany raised her eyebroys questioningly and smirked knowingly into her wine glass.

"No reason." she shook her head as she continued to eat, lying through her teeth.

Santana wasn't buying it; the blonde was up to something. But Santana could tell that whatever it was, Brittany wasn't going to tell her until she was ready. Just like dinner and sex and whatever this surprise was, Brittany held the power and Santana was simply waiting for orders.

Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany took notice. Of course Santana knew she was planning something - it was nearly impossible to keep secrets from the one woman who could see right through her. But she was positve that she had kept everything super discreet this time so she really didn't care if Santana had caught on to her excitement.

When they finished, and Santana stood to her feet to begin clearing the table, Brittany stopped her again.

"Come on Britt. At least let me thank you for making dinner." the latina pleaded with a pouty lip and begging lips. It was hard to say no to a begging Santana so Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

As Santana did the dishe, Brittany stared at her sexy and beautiful girlfriend. It was hard not to ogle because the latina truly did look hot in her business clothes. Brittany didn't think it was even possible Santana to look more attractive, except perhaps naked. But that though wasn't helping the sudden hard on between her legs. And if she wasn't careful she would end up being the one throwing her plans altogether.

Brittany eventually stood up to join the latina in the kitchen and began helping her finish cleaning up. They worked together, putting away food and dishes and before they knew it the kitchen was spotless and anticipation was rolling in waves around them again.

The blonde stepped forward after a few moments to take Santana's hand before she began pulling the latina out of the room and to the hallway. She led her down the corridor to their master bedroom and shut the door behind them. When she turned to meet curious eyes, she bit her lip.

Santana noticed the light coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and she could make out a flickering from within.

Brittany moved closer to the latina to whisper in her ear.

"I'll make you a bath if you want?" she asked, knowing perfevtly well what Santana's answer would be. Santana loved taking baths, especially if a tall blonde was joining her.

Santana nodded her head and Brittany chuckled softly.

"Okay." the blonde whispered as she moved away from the latina to enter the bathroom to start the water.

Santana could hear the bath filling and she gulped. She couldn't figure out what saintly deed she had done to deserve this type of spoiling. For the most part she had been working constantly for the past six months, too busy to plan anything romantic for the two of them. And now Brittany was treating her like royalty and she just didn't get it.

"Alright San, it's ready." she heard Brittany say before she moved to follow the blonde into the bathroom.

When she pushed open the door and entered the room she gasped.

There were scented candles everywhere - on practically every open surface, flickering lightly and illuminating the room. It smelled like vanilla and cocoa butter and Santana immediately relaxed at the wonderful aromas seeping into her system.

Brittany had filled the large clawfoot bathtub to the tub with steaming water and bubbly soap. There were little glasses of champagne off the side resting on a wooden vanity. The tiled floor was glimmering with the beautiful reflection above and Santana wanted to cry at how perfect this moment was.

"Brittany." she exhaled and smiled brightly as she found gorgeously translucent, azure eyes from across the room.

"Do you like it?" the blonde woman asked, lifting her hands and motioning around the large bathroom.

Santana didn'r even feel the need to answer that question; she simply bounded across the floor towards her girlfriend and wrapped her tanned arms around the blonde tightly.

"God I love you so much." she mumbled and Brittany chuckled above her, placing her arms on the latina's shoulders to push her back and look into chocolate eyes.

They stared at each other for a few moments; wide, brilliant smiles mathing on their faces.

The blonde placed her hand on the the latina's cheek before resting a delicate kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Take off your clothes." she whispered and Santana felt goosebumps spread across her skin. And though it took a few seconds for her to compose herself she omplied eagerly.

She removed her jacket first and then began unbotting her cream, silk blouse slowly. Her eyes never left blue ones.

Then she felt pale fingers fumbling with the zipper on the side of her dark-colored skirt. And by the time she had undone the last button of her top Brittany had successfully slipped her skirt down her legs until it was lying about her feet.

She watched Brittany's eyes bulge and Santa smirked subtly, realizing that the only garments attached to her body were black, lacey and quite revealing.

The latina stepped out of the pile of clothes at her feet and reached for the blonde's body across from her.

She slipped her fingers under the cotton shirt and looked deep into Brittany's eyes searching for permission. When she noticed a gentle nod she smiled and began pulling the grey shirt up the blonde's pale and taut torso slowly revealing two round and perfect breasts. Brittany moved her arms above her head so Santana could completely remove the shirt and once it was free the latina dropped it to the ground and moved even closer to Brittany until there was barely a millimeter of space between them.

"Hi." Santana said as she reached to pull a stray hair away from the blonde's face and tuck it behind her ear. She was so extremely giddy at the moment, she felt like a virgin again.

"Thank you." Santana continued as she put her hands on Brittany's waist. She slowly tucked her fingers into the blonde's shorts and boxers and began tugging the last articles of clothing down her legs.

"I don't know why you're dong all this but thank you." she placed a kiss to Brittany's cheek once her shorts hit the floor leaving her completely naked. She smiled and leaned forward to plant her lips to the blonde's neck and began sucking greedily.

Brittany didn't hesitate to release a loud moan which echoed into the tiled room. It felt so god damn amazing to be this close to Santana again but a small voice in the back of her mind was reminding her that a bath was just that - a bath. And she didn't wan't to get ahead of herself with what was sure to be mind-blowingly incredible sex.

So as Santana continued to plant hot, wet kisses to her neck, she reached around the smaller girl's chest to unclasp the lace bra. Brittany pulled the article down Santana's arms and let it fall, joining the other clothes on the floor. Then she slipped her fingers in the latina's underwear and pushed them down tan thighs until they were no longer attached to the small, petite frame in front of her.

She kicked away the pile of clothes at her feet and stepped apart from a disappointed and Santana to grab her hand and tug her towards the bathtub.

"No sex yet, just a bath." Brittany said and pointed a sttern finger towards Santana and smiled, knowing the frustration eminent on the latina's face.

Santana groaned but obeyed and followed the blonde towards the bathtub. They both released their hands to steady themselves as the lowered their bodies into the incredibly warm and relaxing water. Santana felt the effects almost instantaneously.

"This is incredible Britt." Santana said as she sunk further into the bubble bath across from Brittany. Their legs tangled in the middle but the tub was latge enough to give them plenty of space.

Santana immediately reached for a rubber band on the nearby counter and began tying up her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get wet. When she was finished she looked across to the blonde and sighed. After the recent influx of clients and business and the resulting exhaustion and stress this is what she needed.

"Do you want some?" Brittany asked, pointing to the two glasses of alcohol behind her. Santana nodded.

When the blonde reached across to hand the champagne to the latina their fingers grazed briefly and Santana felt a small current of electricity jump from her skin to Brittany's. It had been a while since she felt _that._ The sexual desire pumping through her was starting to become unbearable so she tried to concentrate on how amazingly relaxing the bath was.

When the water had cooled down, the bubbles were almost comletly gone and the sexual tension between herself and Brittany had finally reached it's peak she was done being patient. And when Brittany finally stood up, her body nakedly dripping with water she knew the blonde was in agreement.

The latina couldn't help but watch as Brittany stepped out of the water and across the tiled floor to the rack of fluffy towels on the other side of the bathroom. It was hard not to stare at the perfecty curved and toned body of the woman she loves.

As Brittany wrapped herself in a white towel and began drying herself, Santana finally followed lead and stood from the tub. The blonde moved around the bathroom and began slowly blowling out the candles one at the time until the room was almos dark; the only light coming from the few remaing flames and the glow from their bedroom.

Brittany noticed the keyed up expression on Santana's face when she turned around to observe the latina picking up a towel and she felt her cock grow hard again in potent anticipation.

So she slowly made her way to the latina's side and stood before the smiling brunette. Their eyes met for a brief second before they were trailing towards soft pink lips. And before Santana even had the time to register what was happening, Brittany was attacking her mouth again except this time it was much more aggressive and extremely intoxicating.

The blonde let the towel that had been around her fall to the ground. She lifted her two hands until they found the latina's nack and she began kissing firmly and sloppily. She pulled Santana's plump top lip in between her own and started sucking with no hesitation. Her tongue finally touched the gap in front of Santana's mouth and she stroked gently asking for permission. Santana didn't hesitate to open so Brittany's warm muscle could enter.

The taste was so extraordinariy stimulating. Kissing Santana like this was probably Brittany's most favorite thing to do. She tasted so sweet, like candy peppermint and coffee. Plus there was the left-over flavor of champagne on her tongue that was marvelous.

Next she was sliding her arms down pulling the latina's towel away as well, leaving the two of them stark naked. Brittany stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Santana's back as the two of them continued to heavily make out.

After a few moments, Brittany was pushing the latina back and out of the bathroom; their lips never parting for a second. And when they finally entered the cool comfort of their bedroom Brittany took a breathe and began moving kisses down Santana's neck. The latina was gasping loudly and letting pathetic moans escape her mouth.

Santana's legs hit the bed before Santana had realized so they toppled over - the blonde landing on top of the latina. They giggled briefly befoore noticing the position they were currently in and then a hard cock filled a wet pussy and they were moving against each other in raw passion and need once more.

Brittany's hands slowly made their way down from Santana's neck to her chest. And when her fingers reached soft mounds the latina whimpered loudly into the blonde's ear. Brittany cupped Santana's breasts in her palms and began kneading them with care and gentle persistence until the latina was squirming uncomfortably beneath her. So she scooted down the tan body leaving warm kisses across caramel skin until her mouth was close to the latina's left nipple.

The blonde began placing tender kisses in a circle on Santana's breast, consciously missing the small erect nipple in the center. And when Santana groaned loudly for the millionth time, Brittany finally surrended and brought her mouth to where Santana was begging for it. She molded her lips into an o-shape and began sucking as her tongue lapped at sensitive skin.

"Hmmmpf." Santana whimpered loudly again at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her bloodstream. She closed her eyes tightly as her head rolled back. God she missed this.

Brittany was taking her sweet time and she loved every second of it. And as her lips and tongue continued to caress one of Santana's pert breasts her hand began rubbing the other, continuously causing the latina to release even more frantic and pleading noises.

Surrending, Brittany moved her hips faster til she felt Santana clench around her cock and have an orgasm and she too had one and shot her cum into the latina's pussy.

"Is this a thank you for the flowers I bought you a year ago, because I can't for the life of me understand what all this is for?" Santana asked as she chuckled and opened her eyes to look up at a smiling Brittany.

Brittany shook her head as she took something out of her nightstand.

"This is me proposing to you." Brittany said and got down on the floor on one knee and held out a small velvet box she had just collected.

"Santana Lopez. You are my everything and I kove you with my whole life. I've loved you my whole life, even before we met. You are the most amazing, inspiring, caring and loving person I have ever known and I remind myself everyday how lucky I am to have you. And I promise if you marry me, I will make every night as special as this one because you deserve nothing less. You are my other half Santana and I cannot live or breathe without you. So Santana Lopez. Will you marry me?"

Santana kissed Brittany hungrily with intense love and passion. Brittany assumed that it meant yes.

Santana settled for a fast nod once she pulled away from their kiss.

And when Brittany finally placed the engagment ring on Santana's finger she felt peace at last.

_**The End**_


End file.
